Hikaru's Secret Life
by Lilith Phantomhive
Summary: Hikaru has been leaving the mansion in the middle of the night to go somewhere. Kaoru has been getting really suspicious. What does a guitar, a mask and a fake name have to do with it? Suck at summaries. First Fanfic so cut me some slack. -.-
1. Chapter 1

Guitars Found in My Closet

* * *

Ok so, Kaoru and I have been together forever and we know everything about each other, right? Wrong. I have a secret and Kaoru still doesn't know. I have been sneaking out of the house and coming back at like midnight. He questions me and I just say I had to run some errands and stuff. I hope he buys it. Well, the host club ended early so I told Kaoru I had to go somewhere. He said Ok, but I know he wanted to go with me. I headed home and grabbed one of my guitars from my private closet even Kaoru is not permitted to enter. Ilook at the clock.

"Damn. I'm gonna be late." I say. But I wasn't alone. Kaoru was in our room and I had to go quick before he see's me.

"Hikaru!" _Crap. I'm caught. _"Hey! Why are you-" I ran out of the room and hopped on my bike and started peddling. _I'm gonna be so fucking late. Shit. _I looked behind me at a stop light and I saw Haruhi strolling about in town. Hoped that she didn't see me. Seriously. Why now?

"Serenity is going to kill me if I'm not there in 15 minutes." I went into a sharp turn and finally got my way to the studio.

"Hey you made it." The girl in the Shadow Secrets shirt said.

"Oh shut it Serenity." I say. Then I walk in the building with my guitar and head for the recording booth.

**~~~Haruhi P.O.V~~~**

"Was that Hikaru?" I say to no one really. "What is he doing at Domi No Boke Studios?" I decide to follow him. I stay outside the building and I hear some music.

_"Mirror Mirror. Tell Me. Who Is the __loneliest of all?" _That was definitely Hikaru's voice. But then I hear a girl's voice. _"Someone hiding, what's their secret? Finding out what is real." _ She was really good.

I probably stayed for an hour or so. I saw Hikaru leave the room he was in and was going for the door. I hid in the bushes and saw him with a guitar and head phones. He got on his bike and left. I then saw the girl and recognized her instantly. She was Serenity Hajii. She was in the band Shadow Secrets with Aru Hanouji. Now that I think about it, Aru looks a lot like Hikaru. Maybe they are just coincidental But Hika does sound like Aru. Hmmmm. I wonder...

* * *

**OK I hope you liked it. First fanfic. so cut some slack. till nxt tme. **

**~Lilith P.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru gets Questions

* * *

**Kaoru's PoV**

Hikaru has been gone for about an hour and I am worried. He has been leaving me alone for the past month and I am starting to ask questions. Why does he leave in the middle in the night? Why is he lying about where he is going? Hikaru is such a terrible lair.

"Hey Kao! I'm home!" Hikaru shouts from the downstairs.

"Hikaru can you come up here please." I say.

"Ok." He jumps up the stairs and crashes into the bed. "Whats up?"

I close the door he carelessly left open. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" I yell at him. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"Uhh." Is all he says. I walk backwards and fall into our walk in closet. He gets up, but instead of helping me up, he goes to his private closet and covers it.

"What are you hiding from me? What are you hiding from your twin brother?" I demand, tears filling my eyes. "Why don't you tell me? I care."

"I can't tell you Kao. I'm sorry, but I can't. Not yet." he says, his voice shaky. Just then I hear my cell ring. I wipe my tears and see that it's Haruhi.

"What is it." I say.

_"Kaoru did Hikaru go somewhere?" she says._

_"Ya why?"_

_"Well, I saw him at the Recording studio in town with Serenity Haji. I heard some songs from Shadow Secrets and he sounds a lot like Aru. Do you know why? And he looks a lot like Aru too. Do you think that Hikaru is Aru?"_

_"Now that you mention it, he does look like Aru. But doesn't that make me look like him? We are Identical."_

_"Oh stop it! You know what I mean. We'll talk tomorrow." _Then she hangs up. I don't get would Hikaru hide a huge secret like that?

"Fine Hikaru! I'll stop. Now I'm going to bed." I say angrily. I go to my side of the bed and faking it, I eaves drop on my brother.

"I'm sorry Kao," He says, "I'll tell you on our birthday." Our birthday was next month. I then heard a door opening and closing. I opened my eyes to see that Hikaru opened his Private closet and locked it. I walked over to the door and put an ear next to it. I heard soft singing and the stun of a guitar:

_"...I'm through with playing games. If all I can do hurt, I guess I can lead it again, to the darkness that is my heart..." _I know that was Hikaru singing a Shadow Secrets song called Darkness That is My Heart. And he does sound like Aru. Ok, he sounds a lot like Aru. I decide to talk it over with Haruhi tomorrow and with that I pass out on the bed.

**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

I left Hikaru right when we reached school. I ran towards the classroom only to see Haruhi with her phone out and looking over her shoulder I saw pictures of Serenity and what looks to be Hikaru.

"Haruhi, how did you get those pics?" I ask.

"I told you, I saw him at the studio in town with Serenity Haji. I heard some songs and then Serenity called him 'Hikaru Aru Hitachiin'." She said. "I can't help but think that Hikaru is lying about his being Aru." I was going to answer but then a panting Hikaru showed up.

"What the... hell... Kao." He huffed. "Why did you leave me?"

"Because I'm still mad you won't tell me anything." I said, heading to my seat. Class started and Hikaru kept eyeing me. I just ignored him. Noontime recess started and I grabbed Haruhi and we ran to the lunch room. We sat far from the other host and started talking.

"Look. I took a video of what I saw." She showed me the video. It was Hikaru alright. He was talking to Serenity Haji.

_"Are you gonna tell anyone yet?" Serenity says._

_"No. I'm waiting for the concert. Its gonna be televised and also its on our birthday, my brother and I."_

_"Well, its your life. Listen, Be careful, the press is gonna want a __juicy secret to get their ratings up."_

_"I'll be careful."_

It ended there. I can't believe that my brother is Aru.


End file.
